


Mornings

by Starsandmoonys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsandmoonys/pseuds/Starsandmoonys
Summary: Just some little fluff.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 40





	Mornings

Remus stirred and opened his eyes to darkness, he knew it was morning, from the sound of commotion in the street. They both don’t like to wake up to the light of the day, so they shut the windows and blinds before they sleep. There was only a dim light coming from the Hallway and he could see Sirius in his entanglement of sheets and pillows. His boyfriend was facing him, hair everywhere; on the pillow, covering his handsome face, mouth slightly parted, eyelashes fluttering. He was sound asleep. Sirius was never a morning person, he hates waking up as much as he hates going to sleep. Remus, on the other hand, has a body alarm clock. He just can’t stay in bed after 9 am, except on the days close to the full moon.

Remus decided he’s not going to spend the next four or five hours unaccompanied, staring at a book probably, while his boyfriend is on cloud nine. He turned his body, so he’s completely facing Sirius and stretched his arm to push the hair off his face, those soft dark locks, very knotted. He always loved Sirius’s morning hair. He likes to bury his fingers there, to tug on it, to hear the soft moans escaping Sirius’s mouth as he pulls, to clasp it in his hand to guide his man’s mouth where he wants it. He was so lost in his trance, he didn’t notice his hand now fully rested on Sirius’s face, or that Sirius’s eyes were now open and staring back at him.

Remus was brought back to reality by Sirius moving his face and placing a kiss on the inside of his palm.

“Hey, you,” Sirius said, more like groaned. That man’s morning voice never fails to make Remus’s blood rush. How can someone sound so hot, when he’s not even trying. Everything this black-haired man does only makes the young werewolf fall harder and harder.

“Good morning, Sirius.” Remus finally said, leaning in to place a kiss on his temple.

“Your morning. I’m not up yet.” Sirius shoved his face back in the pillow, muffling his last words.

“Come on. Up, boy.”

“Leave me alone, moony.”

“You know that’s never going to happen.” Remus leaned forward to press small kisses on the grumpy boy’s Jaw, trailing down to his neck and his exposed shoulder. His hands shifting from his torso to his thigh, pulling him closer. “Whether you stay in bed or not, you’re still not getting any more sleep” He whispered as his mouth darted up to catch Sirius’s, giving him butterfly kisses, never deepening the kiss, much to Sirius’s annoyance.

“Stop being a tease” Sirius murmured, voice still thick with sleep, as Remus went back again to trail kisses up and down his face; his eyes, the tip of his nose, corners of his mouth.

“We can’t make out when you’re sleeping, pads,” Remus said, placing a smooch on his cheek before jumping out of bed.

He was just leaving the room when he felt his partner leap on him, he turned around to balance himself, but Sirius was clutching like a mad person, and they both fell to the floor. Sirius on top of him, his vision blocked by dark hair. “You’re insane.” Remus was pushing the hair off his face, to look in his boyfriend’s eyes, those stunning grey impossible eyes.

“It runs in the family, you should know all about that by now,” Sirius said, nuzzling his face in Remus’s neck. Breathing heavily.

“I understand you can turn to a dog, babe. But you don’t have to actually behave like one.” Remus said, running his fingers through the dark hair.

“You were leaving, I had to catch you.”

“To get coffee, idiot. I’m not going to disapparate to the end of the world.” Remus said chuckling, but also admiring how adorable Sirius’s clinging to him right now.

“I don’t care,” Sirius mumbled, making himself comfortable on top of Remus like he was going back to sleep.

“Are we going to remain on the floor forever? You can still go back to the bed if you really can’t stay awake” Remus said, wrapping his arms around Sirius to steady him as he sat up.

“No, I’m already awake. And you owe me a make-out session. You can’t just abandon me like that, you cruel man.” Sirius said already rising to his feet and pulling Remus up, with a playful smirk on his face.

“Just make-out?” Remus whispered, pouting, matching Sirius’s energy.

“At least make-out, moony.” Remus just hummed in reply as Sirius was placing the same butterfly kisses on his lips from before, payback, Remus thought.

“The coffee,” Sirius said, hands sliding to cup on Remus’s ass.

“What about it?” Remus’s words barely came out, he would always get like that, when his boyfriend is that close to him, skin to skin, his brain malfunctions, and he’s a mess of a man. Sirius knows that and he uses it to his advantage every time.

“Make me a strong black one, I’m going to need it,” Sirius whispered into Remus’s mouth while squeezing his ass, then letting go completely and turning around for the bedroom again. Leaving a Scarlet red-faced Remus in the hallway, who came back to earth a minute later and ran to the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.   
> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://starsandmoonys.tumblr.com/)


End file.
